Empire of Paradise Island
Paradise Island officially known the Empire of Paradise Island (French: Empire de Paradise Island), also called as the Islandese Empire, Greater Islandese Empire, Alexandrian Empire and Paradise Empire, is a nation that occupied the island country called the Paradise Island. It is ruled since its birth by Alexandre Poivre as Emperor of Paradise Island. It is both an ultra-liberalist, fascist, monarchist and populist state. The Empire was made by Alexander and his favorite female characters from different fictional worlds. Name The official name of the nation is Empire of Paradise Island, but it is also called the Islandese Empire, Greater Islandese Empire, Alexandrian Empire and Paradise Empire and simply Paradise Island. But the Empire is sometime referred as the Reborned French Empire or Reborned Napoleonic Empire. Flag The Empire of Paradise Island's flag is a tricolor flag with blue, white and red colors in vertical, with an Imperial Eagle in its center. Founding and history Alexandre Poivre alongside his favorite female characters from different fictional worlds give the idea of an empire which where citizens enjoy happiness and absolute freedom. In May 18, 5, Alexander was proclaimed by his de facto girlfriends as Emperor of Paradise Island and signed his first constitution officially called the Constitution of the Empire of Paradise Island (popularly called as the Alexandrian Constitution and Constitution of the Islandese Empire). In December 2, 5, Alexandre received his first and official coronation at the throne room. And the newly created Order of the Imperial Knights takes his allegiance to the Emperor with him as Emperor of the Imperial Knights In July 12, 6, Emperor Alexander made an alliance with Amazon Lily and its leader Empress Boa Hancock, who shares a secret love interest with the Emperor. In April 11, 8, Emperor Alexander marries Countess Célia of Martin-Horcajo and gives her her first coronation as Empress of Paradise Island. In July 23, 9, Emperor Alexander made an alliance with the Amazonian city-state, Themyscira and its leader Queen Hippolyta who also shares a secret love interest with the Emperor. Government and politics According to the Constitution of the Empire of Paradise Island (popularly known as the Constitution of the Islandese Empire or the Alexandrian Constitution), the Empire of Paradise Island is an Unitary Absolute Monarchy but also described as Ultra-liberal Fascist Benevolent Dictatorship and Imperial Side Benevolent Magocracy. The emperor is the Head of State, Head of Government, and the Supreme Leader of the entire Empire of Paradise Island, and as such autocratic and unlimited executive, legislative, and judicial power is concentrated in his hands. The emperor has completely unlimited power. The emperor appoints all prefects of regions and departments and appoints officials in the Imperial Government. There is a bicameral legislature called the Parliament of the Empire composed of two chambers, a Senate appointed by the Emperor (as upper chamber) and a National Assembly appointed by the Emperor (as lower chamber). The current Emperor of Paradise Island is Alexander I of the House of Poivre the current ruling Imperial dynasty of Paradise Island. The Empire of Paradise Island's official state religion is the Order of the Imperial Knights simply called the Imperial Order a force-sensitive organisation headed by the Emperor and his concubine Asajj Ventress. The three other official state religions of the Empire are Roman Catholicism, Protestantism and Orthodox Christianity headed by a triumvirat organisation called the Holy Council of United Christianity composed of Francis the Archbishop of the Catholic Church, Alexander the Archbishop of the Protestant Church and Dorhokov the Patriarch of the Orthodox Church but placed under the Emperor's authority. Executive branch The executive branch of the Empire of Paradise Island is the Council of Ministers presides by the Emperor and represents the Government of the Empire of Paradise Island. The government is composed of grand officers of the Empire and ministers who they answer only to the Emperor. Legislative branch The legislative branch of the Empire of Paradise Island is the parliament composed of two chambers, the Senate. The Senate has no real political power or legislative power but mainly serve as an advisory council to the Emperor, to advise on politics and to listen his speeches. Judicial branch The judicial branch of the Empire of Paradise Island is the Supreme Court who's responsible of jugdements of the individuals who commited illegal crimes. Society Religion The Empire of Paradise Island's official religion is the Imperial Order, a force-sensitive organisation based on the use of the force but independent from the Jedi and Sith Orders. The Emperor is the supreme leader of the Imperial Order as the Emperor of the Imperial Knights. Three other religions accepted as official religions are Roman Catholicism, Protestantism, Orthodox Christianity united under Holy Council of United Christianity but placed under Emperor's authority. Imperial Symbole The Imperial Symbols of Paradise Island are: National Flag of the Empire of Paradise Island.png|Imperial Flag Coat of Arms of the Empire of Paradise Island.png|Imperial Coat of Arms File:Imperial Crest (Paradise Island's World).png|Imperial Crest Aigle impérial.png|Imperial Eagle Other names The Empire of Paradise Island in other names Traditional Chinese: 天堂島帝國 (Tiāntáng Dǎo Dìguó) Japanese: 楽園島帝国 (Rakuen Tō Teikoku) Spanish: Imperio del Paradise Island Portuguese: Império do Paradise Island Arabic: امبراطورية جزيرة الفردوس (Ambratwryt Jazirat Alfirdaws) Category:Countries on Paradise Island's World Category:Empires Category:Nations on Paradise Island's World Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Star Wars Themes